Mean Girls
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: Maddy Williams is the new girl at school and is suddenly friends with 3 of the meanest girls in school, The Plastics! A cross-over fic and nothing hurts, yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Why'd I do this? Because I can~**

**Ok, I am a /huge/ fan of Hetalia crossovers, I mean, there are so many characters that it's so easy and I wanted to do one! (I'm thinking about doing a Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World one aswell, but that's for another day)**

**A few bits are changed but most of it is the same and I hope I've chosen the right characters.**

**So, I best shut up now and just get on with the story.**

**ENJOY~**

**...**

"This is your lunch, I put a dollar in there so that you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that."

"Do you remember our phone number? I wrote it down for you anyway just incase. Put in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it"  
>"Ok then...you ready?" My dad asked, as I stood up.<p>

"I think so" I smiled.

"It's Maddy's big day!" My dad said proudly, raising his camera to take a picture of me and my mom. She began to cry. I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kids first day at school, but that usually happens when the kid is 5. I'm 16, and until today, I was home schooled. I know what you're thinking, home schooled kids are freaks, or weirdly religious or something. But my family is normal. Except for the fact that both my parents are research zoologists who spent the last 12 years in Africa. I had a great life. But then my mom got tenure at Northwestern University. So it was goodbye Africa, and hello High School.

"ARGH" I heard my mom scream as I was almost run over by a big yellow school bus. Damn my daydreaming!

"S-sorry. I'm fine. I'll be careful." My parents looked totally worried before I turned around (checking both sides of the road this time) and crossed. All the students were hanging around outside the school. Some of them really scared me, they were staring at me like I was some weird creature they'd never seen before. The ones that weren't looking at me were either gossiping or fighting.

I calmed down as soon as I found my class. I found this tall girl with long light blonde hair with a bow in it, standing at the front of the class. I guess, she must be the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Maddy Williams. I don't know if anybody told you. I'm new here-" I was cut off.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass!" The girl walked away and sat at one of the desks. I heard some giggles from two people across the room. I walked over to take a seat next to the girl who just threatened me but was stopped by a Hungarian accent.

"I wouldn't sit there if I was you. Natalia Arlovskaya's boyfriend sits there." As soon as she said that, this young man with shoulder length brown hair walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey Baby~" She said before she started making-out with the boy. It kinda looked like she was trying to eat him. I went to take another seat but I was stopped again.

"Uh-uh! He farts alot..." I looked at the slightly over-weight boy as he looked at me with what looked like sadness in his eyes. Ok. I was still trying to find a seat. I walked across the front of the class room until I collided with someone. Knocking coffee and donuts all over the thing I bumped into. Uh-oh. It was the teacher.

"I-I am so sorry!" I apologized as I started to pick the things up.

"It's not your fault. I'm bad luck." I looked up to see that she had long blonde hair with a cross shaped clip in it, and purple-blue eyes. After picking up her things, I placed them on her desk. I turned around to see her standing there with her arms in the air and her bra on show.

"Miss Bondevik?" A voice came from the door. A man with spikey blonde hair and a red shirt stood in the doorway.

"...My T-shirt is stuck to my sweater isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I answered, helping her pull her T-shirt down as she took the rest of her sweater off.

"Fantastic."

"Is everything alright in here?" The man asked walking into the classroom fully.

"Oh yeah, fine."

"So...how was your summer?"

"I got divorced."  
>"Oh...Well, my carpal tunnel came back." The man held up his hand that was wrapped up in bandages.<p>

"I win~"  
>"Yes, you do." His eyes kept on drifting to her chest. I may have no clue in this sort of thing but I think he likes her. "Well, I just wanted everyone to know we have new student here today. She came all the way from Africa."<br>"Welcome~" Miss Bondevik smiled at this girl in the middle of the class.

"...I'm from Michigan..."

"Great."

"Her name is Maddy, Maddy Williams. Where are you Maddy?" The man looked around the room for me. Ok, I know I'm sometimes over-looked or just plain invisible, but this was ridiculous! I'm standing right here!

"U-um. I'm here. Right here." I said embarrassed, waving my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Welcome to our school." He smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back. But I still need a seat.

"Well, welcome Maddy. And thank you, Mr Kohler." Miss Bondevik said, sounding rather impatient.

"Well, thank you...and uh, if you need anything or need to talk to somebody..." Mr Kohler trailed off.

"Maybe sometime when my shirt isn't see through..."

"Ok..." He got one last glance at my teachers chest (for quite sometime, it was /awkward/) he finally said "Ok...good day everybody!" And finally left the room. Did I mention that was awkward?

...

The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. For example:

_In Science Class_

_I got up to got to the bathroom._

_"Where are you going?" My teacher asked._

_"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom" I told him. No lying, it wasn't like I was gonna skip or anything._

_"You need a lavatory pass."_

_"Ok. Can I have a lavatory pass?"_

_He chuckled. "Nice try. Have a seat."_ _He pointed to my chair and I walked to it, confused. Oh, and my class laughed at me. Was this a joke? Cause if it was, I didn't get it!_

I have never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me and were always yelling at me.

"Don't read ahead!"

"No green pen!"

"No food in class!"

"STAY IN YOUR ASSIGNED SEAT!"

...

I had alot of friends in Africa. But so far, none here.

...

"Hey, how was your fist day?" My dad asked happily as soon as I walked through the front door. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't just say that it was awful or I hated it. I'm not like that. So, I did as anybody like me would do. Run away to my room, fighting back tears.

That's normal right?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into first class, hoping that today would be different. It started off ok, I mean, I got a seat and no one threatened me. I sat down and started sorting out my books when I heard a voice next to me.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" I turned to see a boy (atleast, I think it was) with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, smiling at me.

"Um, yeah!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I grinned. As soon as I looked away, he grabbed one of my pig tails and held it near his head.

"See, this is the colour I want~" His voice was funny, every word he said sounded like he was singing.

"This is Feliks, he's almost to gay to function" The girl infront of him (and the one who stopped me from sitting in the wrong seats yesterday) said.

"Nice to meet you" I said quietly.

"Nice wig Liz. What's it made of?" A boy taunted walking past her.

"YOUR MOM'S CHEST HAIR!" She snapped back at him. "I'm Elizaveta. But everyone just calls me Liz" She smirked at me.

"Hi. I'm Maddy. D-do you guys know where room G-14 is?" They seemed nice, so I thought I'd ask. Feliks suddenly grabbed my time schedule.

"Health, Tuesday/Thursday, Room G-14." He read aloud.

"I think that's in the back building." Liz looked up to Feliks, rather mischeviously, but I took no notice.

"Uh...Ya~ It's in the back building."  
>"Yeah, we'll take you there." They both grinned at me.<p>

"Thanks!" I smiled back.

...

"EXCUSE ME! NEW MEAT COMING THROUGH!" Feliks shouted through the hallway, shoving people out the way with me and Liz following behind. He was like a bulldozer.

...

We were walking across the playing field with Feliks still reading my schedule.

"Health. Spanish. You're taking 12th grade calculus?" He asked me.

"Yeah, like math."

"Ew. Why?"

"'Cause it's the same in every country."

"...That's beautiful! This girl is deep!" He and Liz sat down on the grass. I looked around.

"Uhh...Where's the back building?"

"It burned down in 1987" Liz looked up at me.

"Won't we get into some kind of trouble for this?"  
>"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." I know it's wrong to skip class. But Liz said we were friends, and I am in NO position to pass up friends. I guess I'll never know what I missed on the first day of Health Class.<p>

_But you, the reader, will! Lucky you!_

_Couch Zwingli:__ "Don't have sex, cause you will get pregnant. And die! Don't have sex in the missionary postion. Don't have sex standing up! Just, don't do it, promise! *picks up box* Ok, now everyone take some rubbers!_

_Now, let's get back to Maddy and her friends~ ^^_

"Why did your parents stop home-schooling you?" Liz asked, drawing something that she wasn't showing me yet.

"They wanted me to get socialised." I rolled my eyes.

"A slice like you will definetly get socialised~" Feliks giggled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a regulation hottie." Liz said, which only confused me more.

"What?"

"Own it!" Feliks told me, patting my knee. He was still smiling until he looked across at a group of students walking onto the field. "In the name that is all Holy. Would you look at Antonia's gym clothes!" I heard Liz sigh.

"Of course, all The Plastics are in the same gym class." She grunted.

"Who are The Plastics?" I asked.

"They're teen royalty. If...Gakuen High was _Us Weekly_, they'd always be on the cover." Feliks explained.

"That one their..." Liz pointed to a tanned girl with her hands on her hips that was making her push her chest out. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun but you could still tell it was really wavy. "That's Antonia Fernandez Carriedo, she is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Feliks sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell orange!" Feliks said in disbelief. I giggled.

"That other one." This time she pointed to a blonde girl on a cell phone. "That's Francine Bonnefoy." Well, she /was/ on her cell phone until she got hit in the head with a basketball. Ouch!

"She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Strudel." Feliks informed me.

"She knows about everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone!"

"That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets~"

Suddenly, a group of boys walked onto the field carrying this beautiful girl. Long white hair blowing in the wind and big white teeth shining as she grinned. She seemed like an angel, but Liz introduced her rather much like the devil.

"And evil takes a human form of Julchen Beilschmidt. Now don't be fool, 'cause she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut faced, whore bag, but in reality, she is so much more than that!" She seemed to growl those last few words.

"She's queen bee! A star! Those other two are like her servants!" Feliks didn't seem all to bothered about her. Well, not as much as Liz.

"Julchen Beilschmidt. How could I start to describe Julchen Beilschmidt?" She seemed to be trying to think of more mean words to say about the girl, but continued with her drawing. I was still looking at the three girls that were all standing together, talking.

Feliks continued the conversation when we were walking down the hallway to lunch. "She always looks fierce. She always wins Spring Fling Queen."

"Who cares?" Liz asked him while she finished up her drawing.

"I CARE!" Feliks snapped back at her. He then turned to me. "Every year, the seniors throw a dance called the Spring Fling, and the King and Queen automatically become head of the student activities committee. And since I am an active member of the committee, I'd say, yeah, I care."

"Wow Feliks, you've truly out-gayed yourself." Liz smiled as Feliks playful pushed her head, which only made me giggle. "Here," She handed me her drawing. "This will be your guide to Gauken. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial. Everybody's there. You've got your Freshmen, ROTC guys, Preps, JV Jocks, Asian Nerds. Cool Asians, Varsity Jocks, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burn-outs, Sexually Active Band Geeks, THE GREATEST PEOPLE YOU WILL EVER MEET (us) and the worst, beware of The Plastics!" By the time she'd finished, I'd already forgotten most of them.

...

**I know, it took me a while to continue with this but I finally got off my lazy arse and did it. It's a short chapter because I'm still working out some of the characters. Like, I'm having trouble of who to make Jason (You know, the one that goes out with Gretchen aka France). I was gonna make it England, but then I realised that he'd be totally out of character. I know who I'm making some of the minor characters but it's just Jason I'm having real trouble with.**

**I'll work it out soon enough but if any of you guys have any ideas, feel free to pitch them ^^**

**xoxo**


End file.
